1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile telephone networks. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile telephone virtual operator which performs functions such as service translation, optimization of network selection, and profitability analysis.
2. Discussion of the Background
Companies involved in providing mobile telecommunications services include Mobile Network Operators (MNO) and Mobile Virtual Network Operators (MVNO). The MNOs are the parties who own the communication infrastructure. As a means for deriving revenue to offset the enormous cost of building networks, MNOs rent their infrastructure to the MVNOs. Examples of MNOs include Verizon, Sprint and T-Mobile. An example of an MVNO is the Virgin Mobile operator.
The MVNO launches services based on the rented infrastructure from the MNO and the MVNO's contracts for the services with the MNO. The subscribers of the MVNO are provided with identifiers that the MNO provides to the MVNO. Subsequently, when the MVNO wants to change its subscribers from the existing MNO to a new MNO, the MVNO may be practically limited to the existing MNO since the change requires mass notification and replacement of the identifiers provided to the existing subscribers. Changing the identifiers for the existing subscribers may not be feasible because an MVNO may have over one million subscribers. Additionally, the MVNO may be limited to the services the particular MNO provides based on their agreement with the MNO. An example of the difficulties of moving between MNOs is illustrated in the following paragraphs.
On January 1, the MVNO manufactures one million subscriber identity module (SIM) cards for their subscribers. The MVNO now needs to have a partnership with an MNO since the MNO is the operator of the radio towers. The MVNO negotiates with an MNO and receives one million identifiers from the MNO, which are provided to the MVNO's subscribers. On February 1, the MVNO decides that using the current MNO is too expensive. The MVNO negotiates with another MNO for one million identifiers.
The problem that exists when the MVNO changes from one MNO to another MNO, is that the MVNO needs to replace the SIM card for each of their subscribers. Replacing the SIM card can be unfeasible when the MVNO has many subscribers. Additionally, when the MVNO is using a particular MNO, the MVNO is limited to the MNO's services and costs for using the services.